


Two On/In One

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flying Sex, Groping, Oral Sex, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Victoria is willing to spend some extra time with Tattletale, even outside of work. In fact, the things they're doing together could even be called play
Relationships: Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Two On/In One

I smiled as I looked at Lisa. She looked… pretty good like this. I’d even go so far as to say that she looked _very_ good.  
  
Part of that was her Tattletale costume, of course. It wasn’t a masterpiece of eroticism or anything, of course. But after so long wearing it, adjusting it and customizing it, Lisa did know how to make herself look comfortable in it. And that was pretty important. There were a _lot_ of capes out there whose costumes couldn’t _possibly_ be comfortable to wear or to sit down in.  
  
Another part of that was because it _was_ Lisa. I never would have thought that when I first met her in the bank that I’d want to do anything other than wipe the smile off of her face but she had grown on me. So did fungus, of course, but all in all, I’d say that I could respect Lisa and value her contributions. Heck, I could even go beyond that to admitting I liked her in general.  
  
And the final part was how she was trying not to squirm around as she spoke. She was doing a pretty good of that, too. You would never know that I was stroking her thighs, massaging her shoulders and touching her breasts.  
  
Not unless you looked _very_ closely at how my dear Fragile One was running her hands along Lisa’s body, making the Tattletale costume shift and displace as I felt her up. I couldn’t get _much_ feedback from Fragile One, not to the level that my own hands would provide. But I was still having a great time, seeing Lisa trying to act like she was still the Queen Bitch and not give a single sign that she was getting molested by me.  
  
I wasn’t sure how many other people in the room knew what was going on. There was Rachel, Sveta and Natalie and Lisa was wrapping up the meeting. I obviously wouldn’t have done this is Imp or Kenzie had been in the room, for different reasons. But for these three? I _knew_ that Rachel wouldn’t care if she noticed and the other two were transparently glad that the meeting was just about over and had already clocked out. So long as I didn’t fly across the table to start kissing Lisa, they wouldn’t suspect a thing.  
  
Fragile One ran a hand along Lisa’s covered breasts, followed by planting a long, loving kiss on Lisa’s hidden nipple. I could _tell_ that Lisa had felt that by the way she stumbled over her words before straightening back up with a cough. I stopped a smile from appearing on my face, but I sure felt like it.  
  
“And that’s the situation as I see it,” Lisa said, her voice going a bit sterner and firmer than before. To compensate for what she was feeling, surely. “Any questions?”  
  
Rachel didn’t even bother to shake her head before she was on her feet, striding for the door, her oversized wolf quickly following behind her. Both Sveta and Natalie said that they were good as well, which meant that the meeting was just about done.  
  
“Natalie’s driving me back home, Vic,” Sveta said, smiling across the table at me. I gave my best friend my full attention, stopping my molestation of Lisa for a moment. “Hitching a ride with us, or going to fly back to your place?”  
  
“I’ve got to go criticize Lisa for her summer fashion lineup,” I said with a smile. “I’ll fly back home after I’m done giving her my thoughts.”  
  
Sveta giggled at that and nodded. She stood up and waved goodbye at me. I waved goodbye in turn and nodded at Natalie as they stepped out of the door. Which just let the two of us.  
  
I turned around, a smile on my face as I heard the click of boot heels on the tile floor. There was Lisa, her face red, advancing towards me at a _very_ quick pace. I opened my arms just in time for her to slip past my attempted hug and grab at my coat. I let myself get dragged along from the room into a less public one, one where Lisa kept printouts and maps and conspiracy theory boards of notes and webbing. To make it easier for her, I flew a half-inch above the ground so she didn’t have to _drag_ me along.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind us, Lisa was on me, pressing herself close up against me and looking up at my smiling face. She realized that she _was_ looking up at me and looked down at my lower half.  
  
“Stop flying, Victoria,” Lisa said, trying to sound disgusted and just sounding like she was bubbling over. “You don’t need the extra height.”  
  
I grinned again as I let myself down, making sure that I didn’t step on Lisa’s feet as I did so. As soon as my feet were on the ground, Lisa rewarded me with a kiss.  
  
With a _very_ firm kiss, in fact. Her lips were quickly pressed up against mine and her arms wrapped around my neck, holding the two of us close together. I returned the kiss, of course, wrapping my arms around her belly. Fragile One got in on the act as well, holding Lisa tightly, invisible hands wrapped all over her body, including a grip on Lisa’s inner thigh that wasn’t all that platonic.  
  
I could feel Lisa’s tongue pressing against my lips. I opened them far enough to let my own tongue slip out. The two of us kept on kissing, making out with one another as we held on tightly to each other. It was a good thing that I hadn’t worn my Antares costume for this meeting. The breastplate would have gotten in the way of feeling Lisa’s body pressing against mine.  
  
Finally, we separated. I smiled down at Lisa and stroked the side of her face, pulling a strand of hair back up over her forehead and tucking it behind her ear. Lisa was panting for breath, her cheeks red and her eyes dancing.  
  
“What do you think you were doing out there, Dallon?” Lisa asked, smacking my shoulder.  
  
Even if she had used a fist instead of her open palm, that wouldn’t have hurt. And, again, it was good that I hadn’t worn my Antares costume, because even though the spikes on the shoulderpads weren’t all that long or sharp, slapping them still wouldn’t have been a good idea.  
  
“When I see a cute girl,” Lisa rolled her eyes at that, “I just can’t help myself.” Lisa rolled her eyes again, even harder.  
  
“And yes,” Lisa said, pulling away a bit to cross her arms underneath her chest,” you’ve never done anything with Sveta besides commenting on her latest tattoos. As for Aisha-“  
  
“There’s more to a cute girl than just her face and body,” I said quickly, snorting at the thought of sticking my hand into the meat grinder that would represent spending more time with the Heartbroken as a whole instead of just Kenzie’s friends. “Case in point,” I added, using Fragile One to tap Lisa on the forehead.  
  
“If Aisha ever heard about that, you’d be looking at another apartment break-in,” Lisa said with a snort as she returned to the hug, pressing me up against the door.  
  
“But who’s going to tell her?” I said, stroking her hair and sliding my hand lower down along her body, to the small of her back.  
  
It felt _very_ natural to rest my hands there, pressing down lightly on her purple and black costume, feeling the heat of her body distantly radiating through the material. And looking down at her face. She was pretty cute, especially when she was embarrassed and flustered.  
  
“Still, doing that to me in public,” Lisa smacked my shoulder again, bouncing off of my dark grey blouse and the muscle underneath. “What were you thinking?”  
  
“I was thinking that if doing that livens up the presentation like it did,” I said with a smirk, “then maybe I should have Fragile One feel you up _every_ time I’m listening to you speak.”  
  
Lisa opened her mouth at that and saw the anticipation in my face. She gave me a withering glare and closed her mouth. I couldn’t help but chuckle and groped her anyway, squeezing down on her butt with a lot more firmness than I normally did.  
  
That drew out a lovely squeak anyway as I felt the skin and fat moving around underneath the material of the bodysuit. I squeezed down again, longer this time, and using both of my hands.  
  
I could feel myself getting turned on as I felt up Lisa. She was quite fun to touch. I never would have thought that touching another girl would be this exciting, but there was somehow something about Lisa that made her so much fun to grope and molest. And do other things to as well.  
  
“How would you like it if I did this sort of thing to _you_ , while you’re talking about truth, justice and the City way of life?” Lisa asked, frowning up at me as her hands toyed with the long braid of hair that hung down along my back.  
  
“I’d wonder how on earth you got a set of invisible hands and mouths,” I said, as Fragile One planted a kiss on the side of Lisa’s face. “But it just might end up feeling pretty nice.”  
  
Lisa snorted, but it seemed that there was no snappy retort ready to be fired off. Instead, she shivered and moaned as I ran my hands along her sides once again, pressing down tightly on her skin and listening to her squeak and moan.  
  
My own nipples were getting hard inside of my bra and my pussy was getting pretty wet. I didn’t pay any attention to them, though. Lisa was more important right now. She was certainly a _lot_ more fun to tease and have my way with. I kissed my way down her neck as Fragile One kept on touching her as well, stroking her and teasing her, making her feel the way that only the two of us could make Lisa feel.  
  
It had some wonderful effects, I had to say. It was _obvious_ how turned on Lisa was getting as I touched her, how I made her shiver as I stroked her. I smiled as I saw her shift back and forth, her breathing getting deeper and deeper.  
  
She returned the favor, of course. Her hands pressed down on my body, stroking me through my normal, everyday clothing. I smiled as I pushed back against, letting her feel the results that came from my daily workout.  
  
“You know, there’s Brutes out there who look like a tub of lard,” Lisa groused as she squeezed down on my rear and as I flexed my muscles down there. “You don’t need to flaunt that you’re strong enough to be a Brute One even without your power.”  
  
“But then what would you run your lips down in the shower?” I asked, wishing that I was wearing short enough sleeves for flexing to do any good.  
  
Lisa colored prettily at that and didn’t answer. I kissed her again. And speaking of the shower, I had a feeling we were both ready to do the sort of thing that would make us need to take a shower.  
  
Face to face like this was pretty nice. I looked down at Lisa’s expression, the lust that was badly hidden right underneath the surface. And then a bit further down at where our chests pressed together. Lisa had a nice pair of breasts, of course, a pair that I enjoyed touching and kissing. But we both knew that she couldn’t hope to compare to my rack. Especially now, when they weren’t hidden underneath the armor of my Antares costume.  
  
“Feeling smug over your body isn’t very fitting, Victoria,” Lisa said, reading my thoughts. “If you have to feel so obnoxiously superior, why don’t you focus on some part of you that you actually _work_ to get looking good.” As if by chance, her hands squeezed down on my rear again, made nice and full by plenty of squats and other exercises.  
  
“Oh please,” I said as Fragile One squeezed Lisa’s own (much smaller and less firm) rear with two of her own hands. “I work on _every_ part of my body to make myself look good.” I sighed happily. “And I’d say the results speak for themselves.”  
  
Lisa made an annoyed grunting sound. I wasn’t sure _what_ Lisa’s exercise routine was, beyond sprinting either towards or from gunfire, but it worked well enough to make her look good. There were _plenty_ of ways she could look better, of course, but she hadn’t taken me up on my single offer to work out with her. Something about torture chambers and her workload.  
  
“Now,” I said, running my hands up and down along Lisa’s body as I teased her, “shall we move on to something a little more…” I let the tension drag out for a bit, “enjoyable?”  
  
“You mean laughing at people less intelligent than myself?” Lisa asked, sneaking a hand up to run through her hair. “It’s a laugh a minute being with you, Victoria.”  
  
 _I_ wasn’t the one to pinch Lisa’s bottom as soon as she said that but I enjoyed the resulting squeak nonetheless. Lisa’s eyes went wide and she pushed herself forward, pressing up against me, before scowling. She looked up at me with what was supposed to be a frown but looked more like a pout.  
  
“If you’re not going to behave yourself,” Lisa said as expressions about pots and kettles came to mind, “then I have,” she nodded at the semi-organized mess spread throughout her working space, “ _plenty_ of other things that I could be doing.”  
  
“I’m _terribly_ sorry,” I said, not trying to sound sorry in the slightest. “I think I know how to make it up to you, though.”  
  
As soon as I was finished speaking, I licked my lips, putting on a big show of running my tongue back and forth. Lisa blushed at that and nodded. For once, she didn’t have anything to say. I hoped that she wasn’t feeling sick.  
  
It was _very_ easy to use an additional four arms to strip Lisa, especially when she was cooperating. Her costume slid off easily as she lifted her arms to let me pull the top over her head and she only had to do a bit of hopping for me to do the same to the lower half of her costume.  
  
I paused for a moment, running my flesh and blood hands over Lisa’s mostly naked body as I stared at her. And at her underwear. I grinned widely, seeing the, well, it wasn’t quite lingerie, but it still looked _very_ nice on her. Frilly and cute.  
  
“This is quite a treat,” I said, running my finger along one bra strap. “Who would have thought that you were wearing something like this as you talked about how to distribute funding?”  
  
“I have to wear _something_ underneath my costume,” Lisa said as if she didn’t know what I was talking about. “We can’t all be Narwhal.”  
  
“Though I wouldn’t mind seeing you running around in one of those costumes they sell of Narwhal,” I said, sliding my finger down to touch the exposed portion of Lisa’s breasts, feeling the soft, hot flesh underneath my hand. “Either the body paint or the actual jumpsuit ones.”  
  
“I’m surprised that you even know about that sort of thing,” Lisa said with a sniff, even as she turned red. “Is there something you want to tell me, Victoria?”  
  
“Only that I think you’d look even better with these panties down around your ankles,” I said, reaching down and doing exactly that.  
  
The sound Lisa made at that was _very_ nice and I smiled widely as I stripped her. She looked down at bare crotch, her cheeks turning red, before she pushed herself up against me, hiding it from view. I laughed and hugged her tightly. Feeling Lisa pressing up against me wasn’t the kind of thing a person could get tired of, after all.  
  
“You’re such a brute,” Lisa said with a sigh. “Lower-case B, not capital.”  
  
“Oh please,” I said with a grin as Fragile One kissed Lisa’s inner thigh. “I could drink from six different china teacups and not spill a drop.” I paused. “That would require drinking tea, though, so…”  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes again at that. In the time I had known her, I had seen all the different variations she had on eye-rolling. I would put this one at a Grade Seven, amused and trying to hide it.  
  
“I’m sure I could find something else for you to drink instead,” Lisa said.  
  
“Is that an invitation?” I asked with a grin.  
  
Lisa blinked, looking puzzled (a sight I always savored for its rarity) and then blushed hard. She smacked me again on the shoulder, this time hard enough for me to actually feel it beyond a moment of pressure. I grinned and squeezed her inner thigh, just inches from her bare (and quite wet) pussy.  
  
“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Lisa said.  
  
“Big talk from the girl who’s only wearing a bra while I’m fully clothed,” I said in turn. “Doesn’t that seem just a little bit hypocritical to you?”  
  
“You talk too much,” Lisa said. “That’s _my_ thing. Your thing is flying around and relying on your power to compensate for the inventive ways you,” her fingers brushed over where my scars were, “keep getting yourself mangled.”  
  
“And what about singing?” I asked, slowly squeezing down on Lisa’s thigh and letting go. “Can I make you sing, Lisa?”  
  
Lisa blushed again at that and didn’t say anything. I decided to take that for a yes. I shifted my hands around on Lisa’s body. Fragile One did so as well. Then we both lifted together.  
  
Lisa squeaked as she was pulled up into the air. With Fragile One taking most of the weight, her body wasn’t a strain on me at _all_. And it put me face to crotch, letting me stare at her pussy.  
  
I had seen it maybe ten times before and I still thought that it was a pretty cute pussy. Especially when it was flushed and dripping like it was now. I grinned as Fragile One kissed it. I could just barely feel the sensation through her. And I could easily see how Lisa reacted.  
  
She moaned, waving back and forth on top of me, shivering and shuddering. It was a _lovely_ sight and I felt myself getting turned on again as I looked up at her. But there was a _lot_ more that the two of us could be doing.  
  
Lisa’s head was almost brushing the ceiling, since her waist was at the same level of my head. She was looking down at me (a rarity for her, though only in the physical sense) and there was a beautiful shade of red on her cheeks.  
  
“W-Well, Victoria?” Lisa asked, her voice coming from deep in her throat. “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to follow through on everything you said?”  
  
“I think I can manage a trick or two,” I said with a grin, planting a firm kiss on Lisa’s inner thigh. “Sing out when it starts feeling good.”  
  
As if Lisa needed to be told that. The only way that Lisa would be able to _avoid_ letting me hear how much she was enjoying this would be if she grabbed a pillow to shove over her face. And even then, the odds weren’t too good. Who would have thought that she could be so _vocal_ when she started feeling good?  
  
I grinned as I started to eat out Lisa. I kissed and sucked at her wet pussy. It responded nicely to what I was doing and the way that Lisa moaned was so sweet to listen to. She reached down and grabbed at the sides of my head, her fingers digging through my hair. I let her and kept on working, tending to her pussy as both my hands and Fragile One’s moved across the rest of her body.  
  
Lisa was making some _very_ nice sounds as I ate her out. I knew just what I was doing after so much practice. I could tell where she was weak and where she needed plenty of stimulation. It was _very_ easy to run my tongue back and forth, making sure that she got just what she needed. And I didn’t even have a superpower to tell me where Lisa needed my attentions. It was all practice.  
  
As I ate her out, Lisa leaned backwards, until it looked like she was sitting in an invisible recliner. Her legs were widely spread, though it would be easy enough for them to close in around my head as they often did. I could look up at her and see _all_ of her, from head to toe.  
  
She was busy playing with her breasts, lightly squeezing her modest mounds through her bra. And she was making some enjoyable noises as she did so. It sent a shiver down my spine and I kept on doing my job, licking at her wet folds.  
  
I paid attention to her clit as well, of course. Not _too_ much attention, because for such a small nub, it sure was pretty sensitive. But what was there, I took care of, running my tongue back and forth along it before moving on to the rest of her pussy.  
  
I also slid my tongue into her folds, as far as I could go, at least. That wasn’t _too_ far, but it was long enough. The sounds that Lisa made every time I did so sounded nice.  
  
One of these days, I was going to get a strap-on or a dildo or something and see how Lisa liked being _fucked_. We had never tried that before, for either one of us. It was something worth trying, I could knew. Lisa would look pretty good, sitting on my lap and bouncing on a fake cock, or laying underneath me as I plunged a toy in and out of her.  
  
And she looked good now. Almost naked, her body mine to do whatever I wanted with, her gasps filling my ears as I took care of her, the strange (there was no other word for it) taste of her arousal covering my tongue. It was quite the sight and I knew that even better things waited for me if I just put in a little more work.  
  
Fragile One helped me out, of course. Her hands were busy keeping Lisa up in the air but her mouths could wander over a good portion of Lisa’s body. Right now, she was kissing Lisa’s inner thigh and her stomach. And Lisa was squirming around deliciously underneath the two of us.  
  
“Vi-Victoria,” Lisa moaned, her voice _dripping_ with lust. “Damn it, how is a straight girl so, ah, good at, oh!” She paused to pant for a few minutes. “Good at eating pussy?”  
  
“Well,” I said with a grin as I looked up at her, pulling away from her dripping folds for a moment, “let’s just say those yoga classes I do with Sveta have done _wonders_ for my flexibility.”  
  
Utter nonsense, of course, and Lisa _knew_ that it was utter nonsense. But she didn’t say anything and just kept on panting for air, her chest rising and falling as she stared down at me. I winked at her and went back to eating her out.  
  
Although Fragile One wasn’t moving her hands around much at all, she was still squeezing and groping Lisa’s body where she was supporting my… friend. Mostly, that meant Lisa’s butt and her upper back. And her butt was quite the fun target to tease.  
  
It wasn’t nearly as large as mine, but Lisa’s rear looked far better in her Tattletale costume than my ass looked when I was going out as Antares. And now that there was absolutely nothing over it, I thought that Lisa still looked good. And felt _better_. A whole hell of a lot better, actually.  
  
I squeezed down on her cheeks again, feeling them shifting around underneath Fragile One’s hands. Lisa whimpered and shifted from side to side as I did so, panting for breath as I kept on eating her out. She didn’t say anything and just kept on gasping in increasingly deeper breaths.  
  
My tongue and jaw were actually starting to get a bit sore as I ate Lisa out. But that wasn’t any reason for me to stop. I just kept on going, not planning on stopping until I had made her cum. And after that? Then we could see what happened next.  
  
Lisa’s hands were _really_ digging into my scalp now, to an almost painful extent. She better not pull any of my hair out. I looked good all over, but my hair was one of the first things that people noticed about me. I didn’t want there to be obvious bald spots because Lisa couldn’t keep herself under control.  
  
I could tell that Lisa was getting _very_ close. There were all sorts of signs. So I stopped licking at her folds. I drew my head back, putting my tongue back in my mouth. Lisa made a gasping sound and looked down at me, her eyes wide and full of lust and a mix of other emotions. Fear, anger, an intense desire for me to get back to what I had been doing.  
  
“Victoria?” Lisa asked as sharply as she could. “What do you think- oh!”  
  
I had lightly bit down on the inside of her thigh. Not with very much force, of course. Just a little nibble, something that would leave tooth marks for a few minutes after I let go. I could _feel_ how Lisa’s muscles underneath her thigh jerked at that and how her legs kicked out. And, for that matter, I could see how her pussy lips parted a bit, inviting my fingers or what have you deeper inside of her.  
  
“What was that, Lisa?” I asked innocently (though the smile on my face ruined that, I knew). “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
“Wou-would you stop the bullshit,” Lisa said, her chest rising and falling in an enjoyable manner. “And get back to eating me out?”  
  
“Well, I suppose if that’s what you want,” I said, kissing the spot I had bitten, “I could indulge you for now.”  
  
“Heroes really are generous sorts,” Lisa said impatiently. “Now would you mind get-oh yes!”  
  
I grinned as I drew my lips back slightly from Lisa’s clit. A Lisa who wasn’t sarcastic, irritating and abrasive just wouldn’t be _Lisa_. And it made it that much more fun to crack the shell and see- not the woman underneath. The _animal_ underneath, the beast that was only interested in pleasure. I hadn’t seen it that often and it took a lot of work to get there, but when I could manage it? It was _very_ nice to see.  
  
I ran my tongue back and forth along Lisa’s dripping folds, seeing them parting slightly underneath the pressure of my tongue. That was a pretty fun thing to do and then I did it again and again, listening to the breathy sounds that Lisa was making as I took care of her.  
  
I was feeling _very_ worked up myself by now and wouldn’t mind at all having Lisa take care of me in turn. Just not quite yet. There was still some more work that I needed to put in. I didn’t want to miss a single detail of how Lisa was going to cum and that meant that I couldn’t distract myself with my own pleasure just yet.  
  
Of course, when it was time for Lisa to return the favor… she could grumble quite a bit about how my thighs could squash a watermelon, but that had never stopped her yet from getting down between them to tend to my pussy. And Lisa was pretty good at eating a girl out. Neither of us had any practice with that before each other, but she was a _very_ quick study. Especially when the alien symbiote from another galaxy told her what I would like.  
  
Heck, Lisa had done a few things that I hadn’t even known I would like. But I had ended up enjoying them so much that I had incorporated them into my own masturbation routine, for those rare times when I was feeling horny enough to want to bother and Lisa wasn’t available to help me work the lust off in a much more enjoyable way.  
  
Speaking of enjoyable… I planted another kiss on Lisa’s clit and flicked my tongue out to run back and forth along it. Lisa let out the kind of squeal that she would normally _never_ admit to. I paid attention to the rest of her pussy for a bit before coming back to do it again. It got an even better result this time and I felt a very strong shiver of lust run down my own spine.  
  
My own hands were mostly pressed against Lisa’s thighs, feeling the muscles twitching and pulsing in them as I kept on eating her out. But every now and then, I would push a finger or two inside of her pussy and pump them back and forth, feeling how Lisa would twitch around from that and squeeze down around them. It was a _very_ nice feeling and I supposed that if someone with a penis had ever fucked her, they would have had a good time as well. I had trouble ever seeing that happening, though.  
  
Instead, I just did my own small part to make Lisa feel good. She was taking quick, shallow breaths by now, almost gasping like she had just sprinted along a city block. I was sure that if I placed a hand on her chest, I would feel her heart pounding inside her rib cage like a drum.  
  
One of Fragile One’s hands slowly moved along her back until her fingers could brush at Lisa’s breasts. She could just barely reach, but it was enough to make Lisa shiver as some invisible fingertips brushed at her nipple. I could see how stiff and pointy it was, how much fun it would be to lavish some attention onto it if I just had the chance.  
  
Maybe later. Right now, I just needed to focus on getting Lisa to _cum_ , preferably before any of the irons we both had in the fire demanded attention. I ran my tongue up and down along the entrance to Lisa’s pussy, making sure to make her feel _good_. Just as good as she could possibly feel, as I and Fragile One worked together to make sure that she got the last little bit of stimulation she needed.  
  
I could tell that Lisa was _close_. That it was just going to take a bit more effort to make her cum. I put in a bit more work, listening to Lisa gasping and cooing as she was pushed up the slope towards an orgasm. It was making me pretty excited to listen to her, but right now I just focused on _her_ and what she needed.  
  
Lisa started making some _wonderful_ sounds as she got more turned on. I could tell how horny she was getting, how _close_ she was getting. It was just going to take a little bit more effort and then- well, perfection.  
  
I kept on licking and eating her out, doing everything that I could to make sure that Lisa got to orgasm. With the kind of life she lived, she _needed_ a distraction every now and then, something that she could use to _relax_ with. And what could possibly be better than a good orgasm?  
  
Lisa would, of course, provide a detailed list of things if asked that question.  
  
Lisa started moaning loudly as I kept on eating her out. She rocked back and forth, sounding _very_ sweet as I took care of her. She was gushing like a river now, getting her arousal all over my lips and chin. For that matter, I could actually see the outline of parts of Fragile One’s body as the arousal clung to her as well.  
  
Then Lisa came. Her breathing seized up and she made a very lovely sound in the back of her throat as the orgasm swept over her. Then she was twitching back and forth, struggling and almost falling out of Fragile One’s grasp. I laughed and held onto her, making sure that nothing bad could happen to her as I kept her safe and secure.  
  
Lisa was looking radiant right now as she held onto me. The expression on her face was one that I only ever saw when she was like this. It was very beautiful and I felt a pounding in my heart as I stared, looking at the suddenly soft cast to her features. I felt my own heart beating quickly in my chest as I looked up at her, loving the way the light struck her face and the sounds she was making.  
  
Finally, Lisa slumped backwards, all of the energy draining out of her. I, of course, still had a very firm grip on her so there wasn’t the slightest danger of anything happening to her. She was safe and secure and I was going to keep her that way, make sure that nothing got in the way of the bliss she was feeling right now as she recovered from what the two of us had done to her.  
  
I slowly lowered her down from her position way up in the sky, Fragile One moving her hands around to more of an upright hugging position instead of the more reclining position I had been tending to her in. That put us face to face and I looked at her.  
  
Lisa was already recovering, though it was obvious that the smug had been fucked out of her for at least a while. There were still two bright spots of red on her cheeks as she stared at me and strands of hair were clinging to her forehead. She looked _very_ nice and I smiled, brushing some of those blonde strands back into position.  
  
“I’m sure the entire building heard me,” Lisa said, trying to cross her arms underneath her chest before realizing that we were pressed too closely together for that to work. “Could you have been any less subtle?”  
  
“I didn’t press you against a window,” I pointed out as I flew up an inch or so and slowly headed for the couch. “What more do you expect from a violent Brute?”  
  
Lisa snorted. It was obvious that she really didn’t have any energy to needle me. That was always nice to see, Lisa getting _so_ worn out that there was just no way that she could do anything but relax in my arms. I smiled at the sight and did my best to ignore my own throbbing, needy pussy.  
  
Lisa slumped down onto the couch. I joined her, pressing myself up against her and also kind of pinning her down to the back of the couch. I looked into her green eyes, seeing the slowly fading lust that was ebbing out of her.  
  
“I don’t love you,” Lisa said, shaking her head back and forth and slumping down against me.  
  
“That’s alright,” I said, resting a hand on the back of her head. “I don’t love you either.”


End file.
